Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{3k + 3}{3k - 2} = 8$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 2$ $ -(3k + 3) = 8(3k - 2) $ $-3k - 3 = 24k - 16$ $-3 = 27k - 16$ $13 = 27k$ $27k = 13$ $k = \dfrac{13}{27}$